El Crepúsculo de los Dioses
by Nizza R
Summary: XXI Cuando Hades vuelve de su sueño temporal; la Orden de Athena ha llegado en el momento justo para evitarlo. ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Cuál será la reacción de cierto miembro de la Orden cuando se entere que la persona que ha buscado por lago tiempo, ha de regresar como un enemigo? Cazadores y vampiros regresan a una antigua lucha. La batalla final caducará en el Crepúsculo de los Diose


Francia, Siglo XXI

Desde el fondo de su mente, no desea nada más ni nada menos que un éxito y una victoria. Sus pasos convergen; y provocan un eco que aflora desde el mutismo sobre la cerámica.

El lugar es álgido y tenebroso, encubierto por las murallas cual rincón oscuro que nunca conoció el paso de la luz; ahí lo corriente perdía su encanto entre silencios y oscuros escondrijos. Era colosal y extenso como un enorme castillo, levantado por algunos pilares dóricos agraciadamente laborados en el blanco jaspe. Simplemente se trataba de una arquitectura fastuosa que representaba las centurias en su interior, que mezclaba lo coetáneo con el pasado. Las sombras cubrían gran parte del distrito, se enmarañaban entre los rincones y se apegaban en cualquier parte con la intención de cubrir todo, era como si de pronto adquirieran vida propia y trataban de llevarse a la negra tempestad lo que fuera. La poca iluminación de las velas hacía un contraste sepia oscuro, la luz era muy tenue, pero sin embargo, eso no hacía que la belleza de los detalles de cada decorativo se corrompiese. Como las estatuas de mármol, que engalanaban en diversas poses en partes separadas. O como las pinturas de óleo, que colgaban en las paredes con sus deprimentes trazados y tétricos entre la negra tempestad con colores oscuros y muertos señalando muerte, decapitamientos o sangre… también entre ellas se ven las repetidas imágenes de un Dios contra un demonio, a él no le sorprende. El ambiente era extraño y podía sentirse a flor de piel. Los llamados _"Noctívagos"_ esperaban en la parte baja, ocultos, bajo mantos ennegrecidos que escondían sus identidades unos de otros, como los viles asesinos que son. Eran bastantes desconfiados y peligrosos, pero en conjunto podían causar grandes desmanes sin un líder al mando. Podían ser una peligrosa combinación entre la perfección y la muerte.

Era en esta capital, de cierta parte de Francia, en la que por siglos calló secretos y cosas tenebrosas que para muchos sería lo inadmisible y convencional. Una parte resbaladiza, y fuera de lo frecuente. Y hoy, por siglos ellos habían esperado que la noche predilecta llegara. La luna se ha matizado de bermellón y trae con ello un solo significado:

El precio de la sangre…

El hombre emprende su corto viaje por la gran escalera central de la mansión... sus pasos trazan el camino hacia el destino con un elipsis pasmoso y con parsimonia. Su cuerpo se ve claramente que está forrado por una túnica negra que le alcanza hasta sus pantorrillas; y que su rostro está ocultado bajo un antifaz plateado bellamente ornamentado con detalles carmín, escondiendo de bajo unos hermosos ojos color ciruela. Sus fríos labios empalidecidos bosquejan una infanta y tierna risa en su comisura, haciendo creer que se aproxima entretenido. Su cabello rebelde de un color azul tan oscuro como la intemperie de la oscuridad; se manifiesta bajo la capucha oscura, y cae algo ondeado a la altura de un poco más de sus hombros. Su cuerpo delgado y alto le adquiría misterio e imponencia a su persona. Su presencia desató las interesadas miradas de quienes estaban a su dádiva; y con su ego en alto, presume que la sensación es maravillosa.

En su poder, que también era la razón de las ojeadas, traía un libro abierto acunado en sus brazos. Intentaba concentrarse para hallar la página correcta; pero le constaba encontrarla, porque era un libro arcaico; y eso se percibía desde lejos. Dicho objeto tenía sus lomos negros liada con el título difuso, con hojas trisadas y que estaban espigadas por los años.

-Aquí está... -acarició la superficie de la hoja con el dorso de su mano, intensificando una suave caricia en todo semblante.

Para él no era sólo un viejo libro, era la clave maestra por la que todos los que estaban ahí... mostró sus aperlados y afilados dientes, dándole un aire de supremacía, enalteció su mirada y vio a todos aquellos que apoyaban la Causa. Sus ojos violeta los reconoció a todos, y aquello le deleitó.

Por ahí, mezclados entre los demás; encontró a los camaradas que lucharon a su lado en batallas pasadas, y que nunca lo traicionaron, incluso a uno le debía la vida y mucho más.

-Tráeme a Milady, dile que está todo listo -le susurró despacio acercándose al oído de uno de sus vasallos, el chico asintió con la cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció-

Procedió con los escalones que le faltaban y entró a un círculo en los cuales cinco figuras encapuchadas engalanaban de un rojo puro escarlata, a sus pies había unas velas encendidas. La figura de un pentáculo resaltaba dibujada en el suelo con una tiza, cinco puntas, y cada una con su respectivo guardián.

-El pentáculo de convocación está listo Señor. –

Tiene en claro que su atención será plenamente temporal.

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunta con una voz profunda y agradable. El otro eleva la comisura de sus labios y muestra un colmillo.

-Ya no mucho para que sea la hora muerta.


End file.
